Not so Average
by Uchiha B
Summary: Kagome Higurashi didn't think herself as special and considered herself an average girl once the well closed on her for good. It's too bad that many others didn't think so, IY/Marvel/DC xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She was not special.

At least, she didn't think herself as special, despite what others had told her. She didn't think herself above others because she was born with a magical jewel inside her or that she possessed a great amount of spiritual powers to go along with that.

Besides her abnormal blue eyes, she didn't think she was all that attractive either, especially with Inuyasha going on and on about how much _better _Kikyou was at everything.

Even with her experiences, Kagome liked to think herself as an average girl when the well's portal to the past closed on her for good.

_'Maybe average isn't quite the word,' _Kagome wondered, almost sighing at her thought when the three thugs moved on closer to her, all giving her sick grins and smug smirks at their 'cornered' prey, _'I doubt the average girl has to deal with this all the time.'_

Did she have a sign on her that screamed 'potential kidnapee right here!' or something?

Because it certainly felt like it.

"Can't we just pretend this didn't happen?" Kagome pleaded with a slightly hopeful expression, though that very hope immediately soured when the thugs had the nerve to _laugh _at her.

"Listen, girlie," The so-called leader stepped forward, obviously confident he had this all in the bag, "Come willingly and maybe it won't hurt so much. Maybe it'll even feel _good_." He snickered along with his two buddies.

_'What won't?' _Kagome thought sullenly, readying herself for a fight. She was confident enough that she could take these thugs out with the training Sango had given her, though she might receive a few bruises and scratches in return.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to.

"Stop messing around with the lady, bub!"

Kagome tensed when a rather impressive growl seemed to come out of nowhere and the three thugs were roughly slammed against the walls of the alley before dropping down to the ground completely unconscious.

_'Youkai?!'_

It was her first thought with that growl that erupted from the wild man's throat, but it was obvious he was not a demon when she finally remembered to use her senses.

The giant of a man stepped over the unconscious bodies and she blinked when he addressed her with a gruff voice, "You okay, Darlin'?" He looked her over for any sort of injuries the punks could have inflicted on her.

She was not special.

Too bad others didn't think so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'What is he?'_

It really was a good question, but it wasn't like she could outright ask the man that because that would be terribly rude.

And he had just saved her from a situation that could have been ugly, so asking was definitely out of the question now.

"A-ano," She flushed slightly as he stared intently at her and raised a brow, obviously waiting for some sort of answer, "Thank you so much for your help!" She bowed and then remembered that Americans weren't so formal.

"They didn't hurt ya, did they?" He asked surprisingly in fluent Japanese and she blinked in shock before shaking her head vigorously, "Good." He nodded and began to turn away.

"Wait!" Kagome was quick to step over the unconscious bodies, though stopped before she was in the man's personal space, "Umm, what's your name?" Her flush only grew when his brow rose even higher at her question.

"What's it to you, Darlin'?" The man asked in that gruff tone of his and she pouted at his response. He let out a sigh, "It's Logan." He grumbled out, knowing he was always a sucker for pretty Japanese women.

"Logan-san," Kagome took another step forward, "Can I buy you coffee? As thanks for helping me?" She asked, feeling a bit shy as he simply stared at her.

Logan was about to turn her down, but let out a breath when he caught her pleading look, "Fine." He said grudgingly.

"Thank you, Logan-san!" Kagome said happily, "In fact, I was already going to a little coffeehouse!" She beckoned him to follow her and he did so.

_'She smells... different,' _Logan decided after taking a few whiffs of the air, _'Different, but... very nice.' _Most other people smelled of their busy lives, but she smelled almost like nature itself.

It was a very nice pleasant scent.

Almost intoxicating.

"Here!" Kagome pointed out a low-key coffeehouse and Logan nodded, glad it wasn't busy. He stepped forward, pushing the door open with his broad shoulder and gestured her to go in with his head. He almost smirked when she flushed once again.

However, she was almost knocked over when another tall man was exiting at the same time as she was stepping in, causing her to stumble back into Logan's front.

"Miss!"

A concerned voice called for her and she practically leapt out of Logan's arms with her face on fire as she babbled apologies to the both of them.

"Miss, I'm terribly sorry!" The man who had knocked her over certainly looked concerned, "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"No," Logan growled, catching the blond's eyes with his own, "You weren't, bub." He stared at the man, though the blond didn't back down and Kagome couldn't help but to sigh.

_'Men.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please review

* * *

_'Men.'_

Why did everything have to be a competition between them?

"It was partially my fault too!" Kagome stepped forward before things could turn downright ugly. She eyed the two men glaring at each other, practically feeling the tension between them.

"No, it wasn't," The blond man finally turned away from Logan and gave her an apologetic smile, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Keep moving along, bub," Logan interrupted with a snort, gaining the blond's attention once more, "Darlin's fine."

"I feel bad," The blond said, "So why don't I buy you a coffee to make up for it?" He asked Kagome, who didn't really know what to do.

"The lady's already treating me," Logan huffed, rolling his eyes when the blond gave him a stern look in return, "So just mind your own damn business."

"Should it not be the other way around?" The blond didn't look too amused by Logan's attitude, "A _gentleman _should always treat the lady."

"I don't really mind though!" Kagome certainly didn't want a fight to break out, "I can even treat you for bumping into you!" She almost wanted to wave her arms around like a lunatic.

"No, I'll treat you, I insist," The blond smiled and held out his hand for a handshake, "Rogers. Steve Rogers." He introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome happily took his hand, "And this is Logan." She smiled hopefully at said man, hoping he wouldn't mind Steve joining them.

Logan let out a noise of discontent, but he didn't want to make too much of a scene, so he grudgingly accepted Steve's presence as they moved towards the counter to make their order.

"So how did you manage to get Miss Kagome here to treat you?" Steve asked Logan with another pointed look, receiving a glare in return.

"Saved her from a bunch of thugs," Logan grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets as Kagome ordered and paid for a black coffee, "Better than knocking her over."

"It was an accident," Kagome pouted at Logan, wanting him to stop trying to rile Steve up, "That's all." She sighed and allowed Steve to order her what she wanted to drink.

"So even Captain America himself has 'accidents'," Logan taunted with a smirk, gaining both their complete attention, "What a surprise."

Steve glared and Kagome blinked, turning to Logan with a rather surprising question that caught them both off guard.

"What's a 'Captain America'?"


End file.
